


Pardon The Way I Stare

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie has no idea what’s going on, Crushes, Daydreaming, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Lore - Freeform, Obliviousness, Sig is a lovesick fool who doesn’t even know he’s in love, Traditional clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Sig can’t quite understand how something simple as a change in clothing can have him tripping over air and staring like a fool.Amitie worries her best friend might be sick.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pardon The Way I Stare

It was not often that Sig found himself walking to Amitie’s house before school, normally it was the other way around. But as Sig began his trek and gave his best friend a text, he found himself worrying when no reply came. Even when Amitie was sick, she let Sig know, so needless to say, the 13 year old was a little worried.

He mentally prepared himself for the worst as he knocked on the door, was she in the hospital? Did some kind of family emergency come up?

Sasha, Amitie’s guardian, opened the door, he looked frustrated, but did his best to smile when he saw Sig. “Hey there Sig, looking for Amitie?” The pink dragon person asked.

“Yeah, is she okay?” 

Sasha nodded. “She’s fine, just being A DRAMA QUEEN AND WORRYING HER FRIENDS OVER SOMETHING SHE DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO DO IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DO IT!” He yelled up the stairs. Oh boy, a family fight.

“I’M GOING TO LOCK THE DOOR TO MY ROOM!” Amitie yelled back.

“IF YOU DON’T GO TO SCHOOL YOU’RE GROUNDED!” Sasha replied.

Amitie screamed something unintelligible in response.

“...Sig, I hate to ask this of you, but could you talk to Amitie for me? She’s blowing things out of proportion and nothing I say seems to be getting to her… I think you may have better luck…” Sasha asked.

“What’s the problem…?” Sig tilted his head to the side.

“It’s a family tradition of sorts, last year I let Amitie stay home because… well personal reasons, but I told her this year that her options were to follow the tradition and go to school, or not follow it and go to school.” He explained, letting Sig inside the house. “It’s not a big thing, in fact Amitie is doing a shorter version of it, normally it lasts for a week but she’s only doing it for a day. All it involves is wearing some traditional clothes…”

“I… see… I’ll see what I can do.” Sig began to walk up the stairs.

“Thanks Sig, I owe you one.”

/Knock Knock/

“Hey Amitie…? It’s Sig.” The boy stood in front of her door. “Sasha kinda… told me what was happening… but I wanna hear your side…”

“It’s-it’s just a day!” Amitie grumbled. “One day missing school won’t kill me!”

“Why do you wanna skip?” It was just clothing after all.

“...I look weird…”

Huh? “What do you mean?”

“It… this kind of look doesn’t suit me and everyone’s gonna see me and be weirded out and make fun of me!” Amitie’s voice wavered. “And it’s embarrassing! Everyone is gonna stare!”

“... I won’t judge…” Sig promised, he was a little curious as to what exactly this traditional clothing was. “And I won’t make fun of you, so can I see?”

“No.” Ouch, cold and clear cut.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I do though, but… this isn’t like back home where everyone will understand…”

“You could just explain it to them.” Sig offered. “If this means so much to you, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“You don’t even know what it’s-you don’t even know how I look right now! If Raffina were at school and I came she’d tell me about how much of a mess I am!” It was clear in her voice she was trying not to cry.

“But she’s not at school. I’m… I don’t really get what’s so hard, Amitie…” This wasn’t like her at all. “I’m… I’m worried about you…”

.  
..  
…

“You promise you won’t laugh?” He could hear her voice on the opposite side of the door.

“I promise.” Sig said. 

There was a moment of quiet, enough time for Sig to believe it was best he leave.

/creek/

Amitie opened the door and-

Sig’s jaw dropped, the blue spirit that sometimes appeared with him, well, appeared, looking equally as… shocked? As Sig.

Amitie gripped one of her arms with a hand, scuffling a shoe on the ground as she looked to the side, blushing. 

Instead of her usual beanie, a selection of metallic barrettes shaped like suns decorated her hair, yellow outlined her eyes and orange put small triangles below them. A choker with a sunstone on it covered her neck.

She wore a dress, one with long sleeves that were puffed up at the end and had slits in them, ribbons with bells tied around the wrists, a sash adorned with small bells wrapped around her waist, and the skirt bit was layered three times, and though it was straight, Sig could see slits at the sides of the dress, going up to Amitie’s knees, most likely to make movement easier for her. Finally, she wore some socks and ribboned slightly heeled shoes, and her ankles had bells tied to them with ribbons.

Sig gulped, trying to remember how to speak, Amitie was waiting after all.

Nope, words weren’t happening, Sig simply gave a thumbs up as he snapped his jaw shut.

“...That weird, huh?” Amitie frowned, looking dejected.

“Not weird!” Sig blurted out. “Surprising, not weird. Good… good surprising… you look… you look good.” Really good, in Sig’s honest opinion. The outfit itself was elegant, and Amitie was cute, so putting the two together made her look pretty and yes, slightly out of place, but… “I’ve never seen you wear something like this before is all.”

Amitie looked at him, wide eyed. “...I…” She cleared her throat and smiled, shyly. “Thank you Sig.”

His throat felt dry, really dry, so instead of talking he held out his hand, hoping his eyes could convey his silent ‘ready to go?’

Amitie took his hand, and her smile brightened quite a bit, though she still looked nervous. “Heh, sorry… I guess I was overreacting huh? Let’s go, we’re late as it is.” She hugged him briefly and let go of his hand to go grab her bag. The bells on her jingled softly with each movement.

As they walked to school, Sig only half listened to his friend talk, a bit too distracted with glancing at her every couple of seconds. 

He couldn’t help it! Amitie never dressed like this before, and he had no idea why, she looked good, great even! Anyone who made fun of her was clearly blind-

Aaaand Sig found himself eating dirt.

“Sig?! Are you okay?” Amitie knelt down as he sat up, briefly meeting her eyes. He felt something knot in his stomach and quickly stood back up and brushed himself off.

“Yeah, m’fine. I saw a bug.” He lied.

“What kind?” Rouge help him.

“Uuuuh… butterfly, a really pretty one.” He said without thinking. “It must’ve flown off.” He swore he could see Flutter judging him when the ladybug poked his head out of his red arm. “Let’s keep going.”

“Alright.” Amitie grabbed his hand, obviously to keep Sig from tripping again.

It had the opposite effect, as now the poor boy was focused solely on their connected hands. 

He, honest to Rouge, could not remember what happened when they got to school and to class.

Mainly because he couldn’t take his eyes off his best friend for longer than a few seconds. Even now, as Amitie somehow stayed awake in class, the blue haired boy found he couldn’t focus on the lesson being taught. Instead, he kept thinking about Amitie… in dresses and skirts.

It was really weird, as she was never one to dress up much, and Sig himself wasn’t the kind of person who really cared much about this sort of thing. If anything, it was normalized to him because of how his aunt dressed.

For a split second, Sig imagined Amitie in Lempi’s usual outfit. Blue, sleeveless with a short skirt and a bow on the back and-

/Slam/ 

He slammed his face into the desk, luckily not harshly enough to make a noticeable noise or to hurt himself as he felt his face heat up. What was WRONG with him?! Like Amitie would ever wear something like that! Not to mention it was way too mature!

Something pink, with short puffy sleeves and a puffy skirt and striped socks fit her much better, ribbons and bows. THAT was more Amitie…

Sig slowly turned his head slightly, so that he could sneak a glance at Amitie without risk of being caught.

She kept playing with her hands, and he realized it was probably because she didn’t want to ruin the makeup on her face. She was also doing her best not to move in a way that moved the bells too much.

Sig wondered what the point of the bells was, he had no idea what the tradition related to what she wore was, but maybe the bells were meant to catch others attention and make them look at her?

A sour taste fell onto his tongue as he thought about that, Amitie just trying to enjoy her day as a bunch of random strangers stared at her, no wonder she was nervous! That was probably what she was trying to avoid.

… Was he a bad friend for wanting to see her wear this kind of thing more? Not in public obviously because that would be cruel, but… when it was just the two of them. It probably wasn’t a good idea, not only would their usual activities ruin the outfit, but Sig felt this increasing urge to touch her. To tug on her sleeves or hold her hand… or hold her-hug her… 

A thought popped into his head, did Amitie know how to dance? Sig knew he didn’t… but… he wouldn’t mind if he was dancing with Amitie.

If it was just the two of them, dancing to some slow music as she kept close to Sig… holding his hand as he placed a hand on her side, staring into her eyes while she smiled at him…

If he twirled her, he was sure that she would look amazing as her dress skirt fanned out slightly. 

A smile, small but present, appeared on Sig’s face. It made him kind of want to learn to dance, maybe if he did, he could teach her if she didn’t know? They could practice outside, Amitie in her usual clothes, maybe after it got dark… fireflies dancing around them in the sky. That would be nice…

“Sig, are you SURE you’re okay?” Amitie asked at lunch, a worried expression on her face. “You were tripping all over the place on the way to school, and you kind of passed out during class… are you sick?”

“M’fine, just… tired.” Sig mumbled, watching Flutter rest on Amitie’s shoulder. Normally the bug didn’t leave Sig’s side, so this was somewhat odd. 

…. He was staring, jeez… he was such a bad liar! He hadn’t even touched his food!

Amitie sighed and pressed her forehead against his for a moment, Sig jerked slightly, but Amitie paid it no mind.

“You’ve got a fever.” She said when she pulled away. “And now your face is red!”

“Oh… it is…?” Sig sounded dizzy, now even Flutter was checking him over, climbing all over him. “I didn’t notice…” He spoke in a far off voice.

“Come on, let’s take you to the nurse.” Amitie got up and grabbed her friends hand, her concern increased when she had to give Sig a small tug to get him to move.

“You didn’t need to come with me.” Sig said as Amitie walked him home, carrying his stuff for him on her insistence.

“You’ve tripped three times so far since we’ve left the school, I had to help you up two times.” Amitie didn’t look impressed. “I can’t believe you hid this from me! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Oh, oh she looked hurt. Oh no.

“I… I didn’t notice, really…” Sig insisted. “I swear I was fine this morning…” seriously, he had been! Just what in the world had changed?!

“Have you been having trouble sleeping again?”

Sig shook his head. “I’ve been sleeping really well actually…”

“Maybe when you tripped the first time it did something to you…” Amitie guessed. 

“Yeah… yeah that makes sense.” Sig agreed. “I probably just need to rest and I’ll be fine.”

“Want me to come over after school?”

Yes. Absolutely, please. 

“I won’t be able to do much, so you don’t need to.” Sig forced himself to say. “Besides, you probably want to get out of that dress soon.”

“Rouge yes.” Amitie let out a big sigh. “If it weren’t for the bells I wouldn’t mind it that much, but it’s like, offensive to wear this without the bells.” She explained. “Rouge, it was SO hard to stay still today, couldn’t risk messing up my make up… thank Puyo this only happens once a year. I’d go insane otherwise.”

“Yeah, I have a feeling you’re going to go running around town until you pass out once you change.”

“Heeeey!” Amitie elbowed her friend slightly.

He needed to stop thinking about that dress, he was supposed to be resting and yet, as Sig laid in her bed in the dark, Amitie kept coming to his mind. He felt terrible! She had just told him how much she hated wearing that stuff and here he was wanting to see her wear it more!

Sig growled as he dragged a hand down his face. Come on Sig, think of something else! Like bugs!

Amitie in a dress, with the skirt part resembling butterfly wings… Wait. Wait no, bad-hang on… she said she didn’t mind how the clothing felt, the bells were the only thing that bothered her.

Which meant she didn’t mind dresses… did she wear them a lot before she moved here? Maybe she still did but was too shy to let anyone see…

Would she start wearing dresses around him, now that he proved he wouldn’t make fun of her?

He hoped so… 

As sleep began to come to him, Sig very briefly, entertained one last weird notion.

A white dress, long and without sleeves, Amitie… yeah Amitie would look REALLY good in a dress like that… 

No idea why, it didn’t seem like her style...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer! Sorry for the lack of oneshots, I’ve been busy working on SW.


End file.
